


Reveal

by PekoPeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: บทนี้อธิบายเซ็ตติ้งไว้พอสมควรเลย ที่หายไปเขียนนานมากเพราะพยายามย่อยข้อมูลออกมาให้เข้าใจง่าย ๆ ค่ะ มีตัดทอนรายละเอียดและข้อมูลบางเรื่องออกไป เพราะคิดว่ายังไงทะยอยเล่าน่าจะดีกว่า หวังว่าจะไม่งงกันนะคะด้วยรักและหิวข้าวเปโกะเอง





	1. Intro

  
‘โทบิโอะจังเด็กโง่’

  
แว่วเสียงของโออิคาวะเข้ามาในหูขณะที่เจ้าของชื่อก้มมองเงาของตนในแก้วชา ปกติแล้วคาเงยามะมักจะโวยวายหรือโต้แย้งมันตลอดเวลา แต่คราวนี้เด็กหนุ่มกลับเงียบกริบ ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะรู้ว่าตนหูแว่วไปเอง แต่เพราะนึกยอมรับว่ามันเป็นความจริงด้วย

  
“ชาชืดหมดแล้วนะ โทบิโอะคุง”

  
เจ้าของเสียงนั่น มิยะ อัทสึมุ เป็นข้อยืนยันได้อย่างดี

  
คาเงยามะมีท่าทีอึกอักอยู่สักพักก่อนจะยกแก้วเซรามิคขึ้นช้า ๆ อย่างต้องการประวิงเวลา มือคู่สวยที่มักเคลื่อนไหวอย่านิ่มนวลและหนักแน่นตามนิสัยเจ้าของกลับสั่นจนสังเกตได้

  
“อะไรกัน ยังไม่พร้อมก็บอกกันก็ได้นี่... ซามุ”

  
คนตรงหน้าเรียกชื่อฝาแฝดของตนพร้อมกับมือหน้าที่เข้ากุมข้อมือของคาเงยามะ แล้วดึงแก้วชาออกไปโดยที่เด็กหนุ่มไม่ทันรู้สึกด้วยซ้ำว่าฝาแฝดอีกคนเข้ามาในห้องตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ เขาสะดุ้ง เรียกสายตาเรียบเฉยของแฝดผมเข้มให้หันมามองก่อนจากไปพร้อมแก้วในมือ

  
“เขาคงเคยบอกแล้วสินะว่าชานี่สำคัญยังไง” อัทสึมุนั่งประสานมือ โน้มตัวมาข้างหน้า แม้จะเป็นเพียงการร่นระยะห่างที่น้อยนิดและยังมีโต๊ะขวางอยู่ แต่สันชาติญานของคาเงยามะยังกรีดร้องว่าอันตรายอยู่ดี

  
“ค...ครับ ถ้าดื่มชาผสมเลือดของอัลฟ่า จะถือว่า...ถือว่าจับคู่กัน” และอัลฟ่าตนนั้นมีสิทธิจะทำอะไรกับโอเมก้าก็ได้หรือเรียกได้อีกอย่างว่าเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของการสมยอม

  
_เขาไม่ควรมาที่นี่เลย_

 

“เก่งมาก ! แต่ก็ตกลงจะมาอยู่ที่นี่แล้วนี่นะ” คนตรงหน้าชมเปาะก่อนจะเอ่ยพูดราวกับเดาใจได้ก่อนจะพูดต่อ “ถึงจะเสียดายที่ไม่หลงกลดื่มชาก็เถอะ โออิคาวะสอนมาดีใช้ได้เลย”

  
“อึก...” นัยน์ตาคู่สวยสั่นระริกอย่างหวาดกลัวเมื่อคู่สนทนาเผยเหตุผลของการกระทำอย่างตรงไปตรงมา

  
“ฉันชอบแบบนี้นะ ปกติโทบิโอะคุงเป็นเด็กดีเกินไป น่าเบื่อจะตาย แค่แหกกฎครั้งใหญ่ตามฉันมาถึงรังนี่ก็เหนือความคาดหมายจะแย่ ต้องยกเครดิตให้ฉันกับซามุที่ตีบทแตกดี หรือเจ้าโออิคาวะที่เป็นคนดีเกินไป ? ตลกเป็นบ้า ทำตัวเป็นเสือผู้หญิงไปทั่วแต่พอมีโอเมก้าใส่พานมาขนาดนี้กลับตีตัวออกห่างเพราะกลัวล่วงเกิน รอบรรลุนิติภาวะหรอ ? ไร้สาระจริง ตัวนายหอมขนาดนี้จะให้อดใจได้ยังไง !” อัลฟ่าหนุ่มตบมือลงกับโต๊ะพร้อมกับโน้มตัวราวกับจะกระโจนเข้าตะครุบอย่างคุกคาม

  
คาเงยามะสะดุ้งเฮือก ถดตัวจนติดมุมโซฟาแม้จะแทบไม่มีพื้นที่ให้หนีแล้วก็ตาม

  
“เอาเถอะ ยังไม่ดื่มชาตอนนี้ก็ไม่เป็นไร ยังไงเรื่องที่นายตกลงมาอยู่ที่ฝูงของฉันก็สมัครใจนี่นะ มีพยานจากฝูงอื่นด้วย แต่จะขอย้ายกลับไปคงยากแล้วล่ะน้า~”

  
ก้อนสะอื้นขึ้นมาจุกคอโอเมก้าอย่างสิ้นหวังเมื่อได้ยินประโยคต่อมา

  
“กว่านายจะได้รับอนุญาตให้ออกไปข้างนอกอีกครั้งก็ตอนที่เป็นของเราไปแล้วล่ะนะโทบิโอะคุง ถึงตอนนั้นต่อให้มีจ่าฝูงอีกกี่คนก็เอานายไปไม่ได้”

  
อัลฟ่าหนุ่มลุกขึ้นเดินไปยังประตูก่อนทิ้งท้าย

  
“เพราะงั้น หลังจากนี้ก็ฝากเนื้อฝากตัวด้วยนะ โทบิโอะคุง”

  
ทางออกเดียวในห้องปิดดังโครมตามมาด้วยเสียงลั่นกุญแจจากด้านนอก

  
คาเงยามะรอจนเสียงฝีเท้าจากไปจึงปล่อยให้หยาดน้ำตาไหลลงเปรอะพวงแก้ม

  
"โออิคาวะซัง...โออิคาวะซัง..."

 

 

 


	2. Make it double

 

 

 

คาเงยามะตื่นมาอีกทีในช่วงพลบค่ำ ความเหนอะหนะบนใบหน้ากับความปวดเมื่อยตามเนื้อตัวบ่งบอกว่าเขาร้องไห้จนหลับไปบนโซฟา ไหนจะปวดหัวเพราะนอนผิดเวลาอีก

  
_มีอะไรจะแย่ไปมากกว่านี้ไหมนะ_

  
เด็กหนุ่มพยายามใช้แขนเสื้อเช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาก่อนที่จะลดแขนลงเพื่อพบว่าตนไม่ได้อยู่ในห้องคนเดียว

  
“!” คาเงยามะถอยหลังติดพนักโซฟาขณะที่มิยะ โอซามุวางกะละมังในมือลงแล้วหยิบผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็กลงชุบน้ำบิดหมาดส่งให้โดยไม่สนปฏิกิริยาของเจ้าตัวเลยสักนิด และนั่นทำให้อัลฟ่าหนุ่มต้องค้างอยู่ในท่านั้นจนผ้าเกือบแห้งจึงตัดสินใจพูดออกมา

  
“ไม่มีอะไรปลอมปนหรอก สบายใจได้...ฉันไม่ใช่อัทสึมุ สาบานไว้แล้วว่าจะไม่เป็นคนแบบหมอนั่นเด็ดขาด”

  
“ขอบคุณครับ...” ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะประโยคไหน แต่คาเงยามะตัดสินใจพึมพำขอบคุณพร้อมกับยื่นมือไปรับผ้ามาเช็ดหน้า ถึงจะใกล้แห้งแล้วแต่ก็ยังทำให้รู้สึกสดชื่นได้อยู่ อย่างน้อยก็ดีกว่าแขนเสื้อที่ตัวเองใช้ในตอนแรก พลางชั่งใจว่าจะถามดีไหมว่าอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ และเหมือนกันฝาแฝดของเขา โอซามุให้คำตอบเขาโดยที่ไม่ต้องฟังคำถามสียด้วยซ้ำ

  
“ก่อนนายตื่นแปปเดียว ขอโทษด้วยที่บุกรุก แต่เคาะแล้วไม่ได้ยินเสียงตอบรับ กลัวว่าจะเป็นอะไรไป เลยถือวิสาสะเข้ามา...เดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้ฉันจะออกไปซื้อเครื่องมือช่างมาติดกลอนด้านในให้”

  
เด็กหนุ่มพาดผ้าขนหนูไว้บนขอบกะละมังแล้วพยักหน้าช้า ๆ เพื่อขอบคุณ ก่อนจะแอบพิจารณาบุคคลที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้าม

  
มิยะ โอซามุ มีใบหน้าเหมือนกับคนที่เพิ่งคุกคามเขาไปทุกกระเบียดนิ้ว เว้นแต่สีผมและบรรยากาศรอบตัวที่ดูสงบนิ่งชวนให้สบายใจ จนแอบคิดว่าหากมีคน ๆ นี้อยู่ ชีวิตที่นี่อาจไม่เลวร้ายนัก ถ้าถึงนี้สุดแล้วเขาต้องจับคู่กับใครสักคน...

  
คาเงยามะผู้ตกอยู่ในภวังค์ไม่ทันเห็นรอยยิ้มอ่านยากที่ผุดขึ้นมาบนใบหน้าของอัลฟ่าผู้อ่อนโยน ก่อนเจ้าตัวจะรีบปรับสีหน้าแล้วเข้าประเด็นที่ทำให้ตนขึ้นมา

  
“จริง ๆ แล้วคุณคิตะให้ขึ้นมาถามว่านายจะลงไปกินข้าวด้วยกันไหม อาหารเสร็จแล้ว”

  
ประโยคนี้นอกจากจะฉุดเด็กหนุ่มออกจากห้วงความคิด ยังกระชากความสงบที่เพิ่งก่อตัวในจิตใจให้ขาดวิ่น

  
_ร่วมโต๊ะกับอินาริซากิทั้งฝูงหรอ !? ฝูงที่สมาชิกเกินครึ่งเป็นอัลฟ่าแล้วที่เหลือเป็นไฮคลาสเบต้าน่ะนะ แค่มิยะ อัทสึมุคนเดียวเขาก็กลืนข้าวไม่ลงแล้ว_

  
“ถ้าไม่พร้อมก็ยังไม่ต้องลงไป เขาฝากมาบอกแบบนี้ ส่วนอัทสึมุอยากให้นายลงไปมาก ๆ แต่ไม่ต้องไปฟังคนนิสัยเสียแบบนั้นหรอก จะลงไม่ลงหมอนั่นก็ไม่สิทธิทำอะไรนายอยู่ดี”

  
“ถ้าอย่างนั้น ผม...” เมื่อเห็นทางรอดของตนเด็กหนุ่มก็รีบคว้าเอาไว้ทันที ซึ่งเป็นเรื่องที่โอซามุคาดการณ์ไว้แล้ว อันที่จริงคุณคิตะก็เปรยไว้ว่าสถานการณ์กับสภาพอีกฝ่ายในตอนนี้คงไม่ตอบตกลง การส่งเขาขึ้นมาแค่เป็นการวัดดวง และมันก็เป็นตัวเลือกที่ดีกว่าอัทสึมุอยู่โข...

  
“เข้าใจแล้ว จะยกถาดขึ้นมาให้”

  
“เอ่อ คือ ไม่ต้องรบกว--”

  
“ไม่เป็นไร คุณคิตะสั่งไว้”

  
โอซามุตัดบทโดยการเดินออกจากห้องไป

  
คาเงยามะนั่งนิ่งแอบเงี่ยหูฟัง ด้านล่างมีเสียงโหวกเหวกของเหล่าสมาชิกฝูงเป็นอันแสดงว่าอีกฝ่ายเดินลงไปถึงชั้นล่างแล้ว แต่เขาไม่ได้ยินเสียงล็อกประตูเลย เด็กหนุ่มเม้มปากอย่างใช้ความคิด เขาจำได้ว่าสุดทางเดินชั้นสองนี้มีหน้าต่างบานใหญ่อยู่ ถ้ามันไม่ได้ล็อก ก็จะสามารถหย่อนตัวลงจากชายคาได้ อาจจะมีการกระแทกนิดหน่อยหากเกิดความผิดพลาด แต่คาเงยามะมั่นใจว่ามันไม่ถึงขั้นจะทำให้เขาวิ่งไม่ได้ โอเมก้าหนุ่มพุ่งไปยังประตูอย่างไม่คิดถึงตัวแปรอื่น นั่นทำให้เขาปะทะกับอุปสรรคแรกตั้งแต่ประชากประตูเปิด

  
มิยะ โอซามุถือถาดอาหารมองเขาด้วยสายตาเรียบเฉย

  
“หิวหรอ ขอโทษนะที่มาช้า”

  
เด็กหนุ่มสัมผัสได้ว่าคนตรงหน้าไม่ได้หมายความตามนั้นจริง ๆ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ตอบรับเสียงเบา

  
“ไม่เป็นไรครับ”

 

  
.............

 

  
มื้ออาหารเริ่มและจบลงด้วยความเงียบงัน เด็กหนุ่มไม่รับรู้รสชาติของอาหารที่ตนรับเข้าไปเสียด้วยซ้ำ เพราะนัยน์ตาเฉื่อยชาของคนที่บอกว่ามานั่งเป็นเพื่อนที่จับจ้องอยู่ตลอดจนแทบกินไม่ลง  
บรรยากาศชวนให้สบายใจหายวับราวกับคนที่ขึ้นมารอบนี้เป็นคนละคน

  
“อิ่มแล้วครับ...ขอบคุณสำหรับอาหาร”

  
“อยากลงไปเก็บถาดเองไหม ? ซึนะคงดีใจที่นายกินเสียเกลี้ยง”

  
คาเงยามะทำเสียงอึกอัก เขาไม่อยากทำตัวเสียมารยาท แต่จะให้ลงไปเผชิญกับทุกคนตอนนี้คงไม่ไหว

  
“ไม่งั้นหรอ นึกว่าจะไปเสียอีก...หน้าต่างตรงสุดทางเดินน่ะ ไม่ได้ล็อกหรอก ถ้าสะบัดฉันหลุดล่ะก็ ไม่แน่...”

  
คาเงยามะตัวชาวาบ นั่นเป็นจังหวะที่โอซามุเข้าประชิดตัว สองมือจับพนักโซฟากักเด็กหนุ่มไว้ในวงแขน ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาก้มลงมาใกล้เกินความจำเป็น

  
“เมื่อกี้ยังเป็นเด็กดีอยู่เลย ฉันลงไปแป๊ปเดียว...ไม่ชอบให้ใจดีด้วยอย่างนั้นหรอ ?”

  
นัยน์ตาที่เคยอ่อนโยนเปลี่ยนเป็นเฉยชาแข็งกระด้าง และเมื่อเห็นว่าคนในอ้อมแขนไม่มีท่าทีจะเอ่ยตอบ อัลฟ่าหนุ่มจึงพูดต่อ “ฉันสาบานว่าจะไม่เป็นคนแบบอัทสึมุก็จริง ไม่อยากเป็นด้วย แต่เราเป็นฝาแฝดกัน นั่นทำให้พื้นฐานนิสัยของเราเหมือนกัน”

  
“...” คาเงยามะก้มหน้าลง พยายามให้จมูกของตนอยู่ห่างจากซอกคออีกฝ่ายซึ่งเป็นตำแหน่งของอัลฟ่าแกลนด์ ก่อนที่ตัวเองจะถูกกลิ่นของอัลฟ่าคุกคามไปมากกว่านี้ แต่มือหนาจับปลายคางให้เงยขึ้นสบตา ถึงจะไม่ออกแรงบีบจนเจ็บ แต่ก็ขัดขวางความตั้งใจของเขาอยู่ดี

  
“ไม่อยากทำกับนายเหมือนที่เจ้านั่นทำหรอกนะ เพราะอย่างนั้นมาทำสัญญากันเถอะ โทบิโอะคุง ฉันจะไม่นิสัยเสียใส่นายอีก แถมยังรับรองความปลอดภัย คอยปรามสึมุให้ด้วย ดีไหม ? ภายใต้เงื่อนไขง่าย ๆ แค่นายไม่คิดหนี ว่านอนสอนง่ายตามที่พวกฉันบอก รับรองว่าจะไม่แตะต้องจนกว่านายจะยอมดื่มน้ำชา ว่ายังไงล่ะ ?”

  
บรรยากาศอึดอัดร่วงหล่นทับจนโอเมก้าหนุ่มหายใจแทบไม่ออก สมองตื้อตันคิดอะไรไม่ได้ แต่สัญชาตญานเอาตัวรอดกลับทำงานเต็มกำลังบดบังสติไปหมดสิ้น

  
คาเงยามะพึมพำคำตอบเสียงเบา ก่อนที่มือหนาจะผละออกจากเขา เสี้ยววินาทีก่อนเด็กหนุ่มจะปล่อยให้ศีรษะตกลงตามแรงโน้มถ่วงเพื่อซ่อนสีหน้าของตน เขาเหลือบเห็นรอยยิ้มของคนตรงหน้า  
รอยยิ้มที่เหมือนกับมิยะ อัทสึมุไม่ผิดเพี้ยน

  
“เด็กดี” อัลฟ่าหนุ่มยื่นมือมาลูบหัวเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนเหมือนกันเมื่อกี้ไม่มีอะไรเกินขึ้น คาเงยามะได้ยินเสียงจานกระทบถาดก่อนจะตามมาด้วยเสียงเปิดปิดประตู  
และเสียงลั่นกลอน

  
ความสิ้นหวังถาโถมใส่เขาเป็นสองเท่าของเมื่อตอนบ่าย เด็กหนุ่มยกเข่าขึ้นมากอดก่อนที่ความเปียกชื้นจะซึมลงบนผ้ากางเกงเป็นด่างดวง

 

 


	3. Janus

 

 

 

“โธ่เว้ย !”

 

_โครม_ _!_

 

ของบนโต๊ะถูกกวาดลงกระจัดกระจายเต็มพื้น โออิคาวะ โทรุ อัลฟ่าแห่งอาโอบะ โจวไซที่มักเยือกเย็นอยู่เสมอกลับมีท่าทีสติแตกในแบบที่หาได้ยาก ตรงข้ามกับรองจ่าฝูงอย่างอิวะอิสึมิที่ตอนนี้ยืนดูเพื่อนสนิทอาละวาดอยู่เฉย ๆ ทั้ง ๆ ที่ปกติคงลงมือประทุษร้ายคนตรงหน้าเพื่อหยุดอาการคลั่งไปแล้ว ยิ่งไปกว่านั้นยังยกมือห้ามลูกฝูงที่จด ๆ จ้อง ๆ รอคำสั่งให้เข้าล็อกตัวจ่าฝูงไม่ให้ลงมือ พร้อมออกปากไล่ให้แยกย้ายไปทำหน้าที่ตามปกติ แต่แน่นอน ไม่มีใครขยับ เนื่องด้วยกลัวว่า _รองจ่าฝูงที่เป็นโอเมก้า_ อาจสู้ไม่ไหวหากโออิคาวะสติหลุดไปจริง ๆ

 

อาการคลั่งของโออิคาวะเริ่มเมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อน หลังจากที่ได้รับแจ้งจากสภากลางมิยางิว่าลูกฝูงคนหนึ่ง คาเงยามะ โทบิโอะ ยื่นคำร้องของย้ายไปยังฝูงอินาริซากิ ฝูงที่ควรจะแค่แวะเวียนมาเจรจาธุรกิจเท่านั้น แต่กลับกอบโกยอะไรไปมากกว่าที่คิด ในตอนแรกเขาแค่แสดงท่าทีไม่สบอารมณ์อาจเพราะคาเงยามะไม่ได้ปรึกษาเรื่องนี้กับใครในฝูงเลย และเจ้าตัวมั่นใจว่ามติจะไม่ผ่าน แต่กลับผิดคาด นอกจากฝูงพวกเขาแล้วทุกคนล้วนเห็นชอบกับการตัดสินใจของเด็กหนุ่ม แม้แต่คาราสึโนะเองก็ตาม

 

‘เราจะมั่นใจได้ยังไงว่าเด็กคนนั้นไม่ถูกกล่อม อินาริซากิมีจำนวนอัลฟ่าเกือบครึ่งฝูง ! ใครจะรู้ว่าพวกนั้นอะไรลงไปบ้าง หลอกล่อ หรือหลอกลวง ?’ น้ำเสียงของโออิคาวะเกือบเป็นการตวาดจนอิวะอิสึมิต้องยกมือดึงชายเสื้อรั้งอีกฝ่ายไว้ก่อนผลีผลามทำอะไรเสียมารยาทต่อหน้าสภา โชคดีที่การประชุมเป็นเรื่องภายใน หากคนของอินาซากิได้ยินคงเป็นเรื่อง เพราะการใช้อัลฟ่าเซนส์ชักจูงให้โอเมก้าคล้อยตามถือเป็นเรื่องที่ทั้งผิดกฏหมายเป็นเสื่อมเกียรติแก่ผู้กระทำ โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งในจังหวัดมิยางิที่เรียกได้ว่าเป็นเขตปลอดภัยของเหล่าโอเมก้า คำพูดของโออิคาวะถือเป็นการสบประมาทที่รุนแรงยิ่ง

 

‘เราขอเสนอให้มีการสอบสวน’ อิวะอิสึมิที่ใจเย็นกว่ามากเรียกร้อง

 

สภาให้การอนุมัติ โดยส่งตัวแทนอัลฟ่าจากแต่ละฝูงไปสอบสวนอินาริซากิ และโอเมก้าหนึ่งคนที่สภาเป็นคนเลือก โดยให้อาโอบะ โจวไซทำการยินยอม รับรองโอเมก้าคนนั้นให้ดำเนินการสอบถามคาเงยามะ โทบิโอะ

 

กลุ่มอัลฟ่ายกเว้นจากอาโอบะ โจวไซเข้าปรึกษากับสึกาวาระ โควชิ ตัวแทนโอเมก้าที่ได้รับความวางใจจากทั้งสภาและโออิคาวะเรื่องการดำเนินการ ส่วนตัวแทนฝูงที่เหลือย้ายไปรอผลการสอบสวนในห้องรับรอง

 

โออิคาวะแทบนั่งไม่ติดที่ ส่วนอิวะอิสึมิเดินไล่ขอโทษตัวแทนฝูงทุกคนที่ทำให้การประชุมยืดเยื้อ

 

‘ฉันต้องการมั่นใจว่ามันเป็นความต้องการของเด็กคนนั้นจริง ๆ เพราะถึงตอนนี้ ก็ถือว่าเขาอยู่ในความดูแลของเซย์โจว’

 

แม้ได้รับคำพูดประชดประชันกลับมาบ้าง แต่ท้ายที่สุดเกือบทุกฝูงก็แสดงออกว่าไม่ถือสา การย้ายฝูงของโอเมก้าที่ไม่ใช่การแต่งงานเข้าถือเป็นเรื่องใหญ่มากในแถบนี้ คาเงยามะ โทบิโอะเองก็เป็นที่รู้จักในหลาย ๆ ฝูง ทำให้ตัวแทนส่วนใหญ่รู้สึกเป็นห่วงเป็นใยกับเหตุการณ์นี้เช่นกัน

 

และหลังจากการรอคอยเป็นเวลานาน ผลสรุปการสอบสวนก็ออกมาเป็นเอกฉันท์

 

_ทั้งหมดเกิดจากความสมัครของโอเมก้าหนุ่มจริง ฝูงอินาริซากิบริสุทธิ์_

 

นั่นทำให้คำอนุมัติย้ายฝูงมีผล อาโอบะ โจวไซหมดข้อโต้แย้ง ได้แต่สิทธิเข้าร่ำลาลูกฝูงครั้งสุดท้าย โออิคาวะไม่ใช้มัน ปล่อยให้อิวะอิสึมิเข้าไปในห้องที่เด็กหนุ่มนั่งรออยู่เพียงคนเดียว ก่อนจะออกมาแจ้งว่าคาเงยามะไม่ได้ต้องการอะไรจากที่รังอีก สิ่งที่อยากพกมาอยู่กับหมดแล้ว ดังนั้นจะไปเฮียวโกะพร้อม ๆ กับฝูงใหม่เลย

 

_นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่โออิคาวะอาละวาดให้คนในฝูงเห็น_

 

หลังจากนั้นอัลฟ่าหนุ่มก็ดูจะใจร้อนขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ต้องให้รองจ่าฝูงเข้าปรามเป็นประจำรวมไปถึงเอางานส่วนของอีกฝ่ายที่จิตใจไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวมารับผิดชอบเอง แต่อารมณ์ขึ้น ๆ ลง ๆ ของโออิคาวะไม่เคยไปถึงขั้นลงมือเหมือนวันที่คาเงยามะไป นี่เป็นครั้งที่สองที่พวกเขาเจอเรื่องแบบนี้และทุกคนเดาสาเหตุได้ไม่ยาก

 

โออิคาวะและอิวะอิสึมิเพิ่งกลับมาจากการนัดหมายกับทางชิราโทริซาวะ คงเป็นเรื่องของอดีตลูกฝูงไม่ผิดแน่

 

“เลิกบ้าได้หรือยัง” เสียงทุ้มติดแหบเล็กน้อยของอิวะอิสึมิดังขึ้นเมื่อการทำลายข้าวของจบลง

 

“...”

 

“เก็บข้อเสนอของทางนั้นแล้วชั่งน้ำหนักให้ดี ๆ ถึงยังไงนายก็เป็นจ่าฝูง การตัดสินใจเป็นของนาย และฉันไม่ทนอยู่ในฝูงที่มีอัลฟ่าแบบนี้เป็นคนคุมหรอกนะ”

 

พอเห็นรองจ่าฝูงเดินมาทางพวกตน ลูกฝูงที่เหลือก็แตกฮือกันไปคนละทาง ทิ้งโออิคาวะที่ทรุดตัวลงนั่งผิงผนัง นึกถึงบทสนทนาระหว่างเขากับหนึ่งในสามจ่าฝูงที่ทรงอำนาจที่สุดในญี่ปุ่น

 

_‘ฝูงอินาริซากิมีอิทธิพลมากเป็นอันดับต้น ๆ ของฝั่งคันไซ กฎของฝั่งนั้นเองก็ต่างจากของเรา หากจะเข้าไปถึงถิ่นเกรงว่าฝูงนายจะมีอำนาจไม่พอ โออิคาวะ’_

 

_‘พูดแบบนี้จะให้ฉันยุบเซย์โจวรวมกับฝูงนายสินะ โลภไม่เปลี่ยนเลย อุชิวากะจัง’_

 

อัลฟ่าหนุ่มส่ายหัว

 

_‘ฉันต้องการแค่ตัวอิวะอิสึมิ....หรือพูดง่าย ๆ ว่าต้องการให้เขาแต่งเข้ากับฝูงเรา เท่านี้ก็เป็นเหตุผลมากพอที่ชิราโทริซาวะจะสนับสนุนอาโอบะ โจวไซได้ ไม่จำเป็นต้องรวมฝูงอย่างที่นายไม่ต้องการ’_

 

 _‘!?’_ โออิคาวะผงะ ขณะที่อิวะอิสึมิยืนนิ่งเหมือนรู้อยู่แล้ว

 

‘ไม่ต้องห่วง หากอิวะอิสึมิมาอยู่ที่ฝูงฉันเราจะดูแลอย่างดี ฉันไม่ให้เขาแต่งงานสุ่มสี่สุ่มห้ากับอัลฟ่าในฝูงหรอก’

 

‘หมายความว่ายังไง’

 

_‘เขาจะแต่งงานกับฉันแล้วรับตำแหน่งรองจ่าฝูงของชิราโทริซาวะ’_

 

“โธ่เว้ย !” โออิคาวะคว้าวัตถุที่ใกล้มือที่สุดมาปาระบายอารมณ์ ก่อนจะลดแขนลงมาดูฝ่ามือที่จู่ ๆ ก็รู้สึกเจ็บขึ้นมา

 

_อา...เศษแก้วสินะ เมื่อกี้..._

 

หยดเลือดเริ่มซึมออกมาจากชั้นใต้ผิวหนัง แต่จ่าฝูงหนุ่มทิ้งมือที่บาดเจ็บลงกับพื้นอย่างไม่สนใจเพราะยังมีสิ่งที่สำคัญกว่านั้นให้คิด

 

เอาตัวโทบิโอะจังกลับมา แลกกับส่งอิวะจังให้ชิราโทริซาวะ หรือว่าเขา...

 

_จะปล่อยมือจากเด็กคนนั้นดี ?_


	4. Alluring

 

 

"วันนี้ก็ไม่ลงมาหรอ"

"ครับ"

"นานเกินไปแล้วนะ ไม่คิดอย่างนั้นหรือ อัทสึมุ โอซามุ"

น้ำเสียงเย็นเยียบของจ่าฝูงตัดขึ้น ทำเอาบทสนทนาคึกครื้นบนโต๊ะอาหารกลับเป็นเงียบสนิท

ฝาแฝดเงียบกริบ หากเป็นสถานการณ์ปกติทั้งคู่คงเริ่มทะเลาะกัน โบ้ยว่าใครเป็นคนผิด แต่ตอนนี้คิตะซังดูไม่พอใจ หากยังทำตัวเป็นเด็ก ๆ อาจถูกลงโทษกันทั้งคู่ แต่พูดถึงสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ยังไงพวกเขาก็คงไม่รอดอยู่ดี

"ช่างเถอะ...พรุ่งนี้เชิญเขามาหาฉันหน่อยแล้วกัน"

"ครับ คิตะซัง"

สมาชิกบนโต๊ะอาหารบางคนลอบถอนใจ ในขณะที่มิยะ โอซามุยังข่มสีหน้าตัวเองเอาไว้ได้แม้จังหวะหัวใจจะเต้นรัวจนน่ากลัวก็ตาม ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะเกรงใจอำนาจของจ่าฝูงหรือรู้สึกหวาดเกรงต่อสิ่งคาดเดาไม่ได้ที่จะเกิดขึ้นกับโอเมก้าคนใหม่ของฝูงกันแน่

 

คืนนั้น หลังจากเวรทำความสะอาดครัวเสร็จสิ้น อัทสึมุก็ลากเขาออกไปคุยด้านนอก

“พรุ่งนี้ให้ฉันพาโทบิโอะคุงไปพบคิตะซัง”

แน่นอนว่าโอซามุส่งเสียงทัดทานไปในทันที ทั้งเหตุผลที่เจ้าตัวก่อวีรกรรมไว้ ไหนจะสัญญาที่เขาให้กับโอเมก้าเด็กหนุ่มไว้อีก

“ก็เพราะแบบนั้นแหละ”แฝดผมน้ำตาลเอ่ยขัด สีหน้าเคร่งขรึมอันเห็นได้ยากทำให้โอซามุยอมหยุดฟัง

“ที่โทบิโอะคุงระแวงฝูงเราขนาดนั้นทั้ง ๆ ที่ตอนแรกถึงขั้นยินยอมขอย้ายฝูงมาแล้วเป็นเพราะฉันสติหลุดไปเร่งรัดเขาเอง เพราะอย่างนั้นถ้าคุณคิตะจะลงโทษอะไร มันก็ควรเป็นฉัน”

แฝดผมเงินนิ่งงันไปชั่วขณะ หากเป็นเวลาปกติเขาคงเหน็บแนมอีกฝ่ายแบบไม่ต้องคิด แต่ครั้งนี้ไม่ใช่ เขาจึงเอ่ยสารภาพออกไป

“ที่คาเงยามะคุงเป็นแบบนั้นไม่ใช่เพราะนายคนเดียวหรอก” ไม่ต้องพูดถึงรายละเอียด อัทซึมุก็พอจะเข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ไปด้วยกันนั่นแหละ” คนที่ลากอีกฝ่ายออกมาแต่แรกสรุป

“นั่นไม่ทำให้คาเงยามะอึดอัดกว่าเดิมหรือไง”

“ไม่รู้สิ...แต่ถ้าเกิดอะไรขึ้น คุณคิตะคงจัดการให้เอง”

“ฟังดูยังไงก็เหมือนปัดภาระ...”

“เขาเรียกเชื่อใจเฟ้ย นั่นจ่าฝูงของเราเลยนะ”

“อืม” โอซามุส่งเสียงเป็นเชิงเห็นด้วย นัยน์ตาคมเหลือบมองดวงจันทร์ที่ใกล้เต็มดวงด้วยสีหน้าอ่านไม่ออก

“เฮ้ ฝาแฝด” เสียงเรียกของอารันทำลายความเงียบงันลง

“คิตะซังเรียกพบ เรื่อง _กำหนดการ_ ของวันพรุ่งนี้”

ทั้งคู่หันมองหน้ากันก่อนจะเดินกลับเข้าไปในรังอย่างว่าง่าย

 

 

............

 

 

“โทบิโอะคุง เรียบร้อยแล้วหรือยัง พวกฉันมารับแล้วนะ”

เจ้าของห้องตัวแข็งทื่อเมื่อได้ยินเสียงคนที่ไม่ได้พบหน้ามาหลายวัน ชั่วขณะหนึ่งถึงกับเผลอหวาดระแวงว่าตนเผลอทำอะไรไม่ถูกใจใครเข้าหรือเปล่าทำให้มิยะ อัทสึมุมาปรากฏตัว ณ อีกฝั่งประตูแบบนี้ ทั้งที่มื้อเช้ากับเที่ยงก็ผ่านไปอย่างไม่มีปัญหา ตอนนี้ก็เร็วเกินไปสำหรับมื้อเย็นด้วย ระหว่างนั้นเขาได้ยินเสียงกุญแจไขล็อกด้านนอกออก นั่นโอเมก้าเด็กหนุ่มเกือบจะชักขาถอยหลังก่อนนึกขึ้นได้ว่าเขามีสิทธิปฏิเสธอีกฝ่ายอยู่ เพราะกลอนประตูด้านในได้รับการติดตั้งตามตามคำสัญญาที่ได้รับจากโอซามุ ผู้ยืนยันว่าคาเงยามะยังได้รับความเป็นส่วนตัวอยู่(จริง ๆ คงรู้ว่าคาเงยามะจะไม่ได้อะไรเลยถ้าขังตัวเองไว้ในห้อง มีแต่จะอดตายเพราะต่อให้มีเครื่องมือ การแหกลูกกรงหน้าต่างในห้องนอนก็เป็นเรื่องยากอยู่ดี ไม่ต้องพูดถึงตัวเขาที่ไม่มีอะไรเลย) เพราะฉะนั้นครั้งนี้เขามีสิทธิตัดสินใจว่าจะเปิดประตูรับใครบ้าง

_ใจเย็นไว้ ถ้าไม่ปลดล็อก ยังไงเขาก็เข้ามาไม่ได้_

“คาเงยามะคุง วันนี้มีนัดกับคิตะซัง จำไม่ได้หรอ” เสียงทุ้มของคนที่แจ้งนัดหมายตั้งแต่เช้าเอ่ยเรียกสติ

เจ้าของชื่อชะงักก่อนจะค่อยคลายใจลง ไม่ได้ฉุกคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายมีสองจะทำให้ตัวเองยิ่งเสียเปรียบ และสัญญาของโอซามุที่ถึงแม้จะปฏิบัติตามเป็นอย่างดีแต่ก็ไม่มีหลักประกันเลยว่าเขาจะไม่ลงมือทำ _เรื่องแบบนั้น_ อีก

ถ้าโออิคาวะอยู่ตรงนั้นเขาคงจัดการร่ายเรื่องในพารากราฟบนพร้อมกับบ่นยาว ๆ ให้เด็กหนุ่มฟัง แต่เพราะเขาไม่อยู่ คาเงยามะจึงปลดล็อกอย่างว่าง่าย

ถือเป็นโชคดี ที่อัลฟ่าทั้งสองไม่คิดจะทำเรื่องไม่น่าไว้ใจอยู่แล้ว

“มาเถอะ” ฝาแฝดมิยะเบี่ยงตัวหลบคนละข้างเพื่อให้เขาเดินออกมาโดยไม่มีท่าว่าจะถึงเนื้อถึงตัว คาเงยามะตามทั้งสองไปอย่างเงียบเชียบ และพบว่าอันที่จริงห้องของคิตะซังนั้นอยู่ข้าง ๆ เขานั่นเอง เพียงแต่มีอาณาเขตกินพื้นที่บริเวณทั้งหมดของปีกซ้ายที่ไม่ใช่ห้องของคาเงยามะซึ่งกินพื้นที่สองในสามของปีกได้ ทำให้ประตูอย่างห่างออกไปสักหน่อย และที่คาเงยามะไม่รู้ก็เพราะเขาอยู่ในห้องแทบตลอดเวลาที่มาถึง ไม่ได้เดินสำรวจบริเวณตัวบ้านเลย

“คาเงยามะคุงมาแล้วครับ” แฝดคนหนึ่งแจ้งหลังจากเคาะประตู

“เข้ามาสิ” เสียงตอบรับนั้นแม้จะพอได้ยิน แต่ก็ถือว่าเบากว่าเสียงปกติมาก ไม่รู้เป็นเพราะประตูไม้หนาหรืออะไร สมาชิกคนล่าสุดของฝูงนึกสงสัย และได้คำตอบทันทีที่ประตูเปิดออกเผยให้เห็นเจ้าของห้อง หรือก็คือจ่าฝูงแห่งอินาริซากินั่งเอนหลังอยู่บนเตียงหลังใหญ่  ที่แม้จะดูหรูหราและนุ่มสบายแค่ไหนก็ไม่ทำให้ใบหน้าซีดเซียวของเจ้าของมันดูดีขึ้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย

_เกิดอะไรขึ้นในช่วงที่คาเงยามะถูกกักตัวหรือ ? ตอนที่อยู่มิยางิและมาที่นี่ใหม่ ๆ คิตะซังยังดูสุขภาพแข็งแรงสมบูรณ์ดีอยู่เลย_

“ขอโทษที่ไม่ได้ไปต้อนรับด้วยตัวเองนะ คาเงยามะคุง ตอนแรกอยากจะให้ทานมื้อเช้ากันในสวนเพราะเธอคงเบื่อห้องสี่เหลี่ยมเต็มที่แล้ว แต่สุดท้ายฉันดันมาอยู่ในสภาพนี้เสียได้”

“ม...ไม่เป็นไรครับ ” คาเงยามะรีบปฏิเสธเป็นพัลวัน ก่อนจะนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ที่อัทสึมุยกมาเตรียมให้ แม้จะข้องในในระยะที่ห่างออกมาจากตัวเตียงเกินไปหน่อย แม้จะยังอยู่ในขอบเขตที่สื่อสารกันได้โดยไม่ต้องเพิ่มเสียง และแล้วข้อสงสัยก็ได้รับการไขอีกครั้งเมื่อเขาเดินไปลากโต๊ะสำหรับคร่อมเตียงเข้ามา ทำให้ระยะที่คาเงยามะนั่งนั้นอยู่ที่ปลายฝั่งโต๊ะพอดีโดยไม่ถูกกระแทกเอา ระหว่างโอซามุนั้นหายออกไปจากห้อง ก่อนจะกลับเข้ามากับถาดขนมและน้ำชา พร้อมจัดเรียงโต๊ะเสียเรียบร้อย

“แบบนี้จะทานสะดวกไหม” เจ้าของห้องหันมาถามด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน

“ได้ครับ ไม่มีปัญหา”

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ไม่มีอะไรแล้ว อัทสึมุ โอซามุ กลับไปเคลียร์งานต่อเถอะ”

“ครับ คิตะซัง” ฝาแฝดพูดเป็นเสียงเดียวก่อนจะพากันออกจากห้องไป เมื่อบานประตูปิดสนิทแล้วคิตะจึงหันมาต่อบทสนทนากับคาเงยามะ

“คาเงยามะคุง ย้ายมาอยู่ที่นี่เป็นยังไงบ้าง”

“อะ...ก็...” เด็กหนุ่มยั้งปากตัวเองเอาไว้จากปกติที่เป็นคนตรงไปตรงมา ถึงจะไม่ชอบเอามาก ๆ ที่ถูกขัง แต่ก็ไม่รู้แน่ชัดว่าอาจเป็นแค่คำสั่งของฝาแฝดที่ครองตำแหน่งรองจ่าฝูงก็ได้ อีกทั้งสภาพอีกฝ่ายดูไม่น่ารับเรื่องหนักใจไหวทำให้เขาคิดอย่างหนักว่าควรใช้คำพูดอย่างไรต่อไปดี เพราะการถูกกักขังแบบนี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องเล่น ๆ ที่จะปล่อยผ่าน ไหนจะท่าทีคุกคามที่ชัดเจน...

“ไม่ต้องหนักใจไปหรอก ฉันรู้เรื่องทั้งหมดแล้ว ที่เรียกมาวันนี้ก็เพราะอยากขอโทษเธอ หรือถ้าอยากให้ชดใช้อะไรก็บอกมาเถอะนะ ฉันจะทำให้ทุกอย่างที่ทำได้ รวมไปถึงถ้าเธออยากทำเรื่องกลับไปที่อาโอบะโจวไซ แต่ตอนนี้ ฉันอยากขอให้เธอฟังเรื่องของเราก่อน...จะได้ไหม ?”

 “...ครับ” เด็กหนุ่มนิ่งประมวลผลสักพักก่อนจะตอบรับ ในเมื่อคิตะซังก็ขอโทษแล้ว แถมเขาสามารถกลับไปที่ฝูงเดิมได้อีก อันที่จริงแค่ประโยคหลังนี้ก็ทำให้เขาสบายใจขึ้นอยู่โข และไหน ๆ ก็ได้รับเชิญมาแล้ว การจะปิดใจไม่ยอมรับฟังเรื่องของอีกฝ่ายก็ดูจะใจร้ายเกินไปหน่อยจึงตอบรับไป

“คงจะต้องเท้าความไปไกลหน่อย...ถึงจะไม่ใช่เรื่องที่น่าพูดถึงก็เถอะ” จ่าฝูงหนุ่มเงียบไปสักพักก่อนจะเอ่ยขึ้นเสียงเบา

“คาเงยามะคุง เธอจำช่วงเวลาที่พวกเราถูกล่าได้หรือเปล่า”

เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าช้า ๆ ก่อนจะเอ่ยเสริม “มันเริ่มปีที่ผมเกิดพอดี และจบลงตอนราว ๆ ผมสามขวบ ช่วงนั้นผมยังจำอะไรไม่ได้หรอกครับ แต่ก็ได้ฟังเรื่องเล่ามาอยู่”

ช่วงปีเกิดของคาเงยามะคือปีที่เกิดวิกฤติการณ์ครั้งนั้น ครั้งที่นักล่าจู่โจมมนุษย์หมาป่าจนแทบสูญพันธ์ เหตุการณ์กินเวลากว่าสามปี แต่สำหรับเขตปกครองโทโฮขุคือสองปีครึ่ง ต้องขอบคุณตระกูลอุชิจิมะที่เป็นผู้รวบรวมกลุ่มอำนาจจากจังหวัดต่าง ๆ ในเขตโทโฮขุ เข้ายื่นข้อต่อรองกับนักล่า แม้จะสามารถประกาศสงครามได้ แต่สภาที่เริ่มก่อนตั้งตอนนั้นมีมติว่าพวกเขาต้องการให้เรื่องนี้จบลงอย่างถาวร จึงตั้งใจแสดงให้เห็นว่าพวกเขาเป็นอมนุษย์แค่ภายนอก แต่สติปัญญาและศีลธรรมนั้นไม่ต่างจากมนุษย์ปกติ...หรือสูงกว่าด้วยซ้ำ การจบยุคสมัยนั้นของเขตโทโฮขุจึงเป็นวิธีทางการทูต

นั่นคือเรื่องที่คาเงยามะพอจำได้คร่าว ๆ ส่วนที่จำได้แม่นยำก็มี คือเขาไม่มีโอกาสได้พบหน้าพ่อแม่เพราะเรื่องนี้นั่นเอง

“จะว่าอะไรไหม ถ้าฉันจะบอกว่าเรื่องนั้นคือสาเหตุที่ทำให้พวกเราต้องทำอย่างนี้กับเธอ”

สีหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสับสนอย่างหนัก เหตุการณ์ครั้งนั้นยังจะส่งผลกระทบอะไรต่อชีวิตของเขาอีกหรือ ที่พรากไปนั้นยังพอหรือไง...

“ใจเย็น ๆ ก่อน ดื่มอะไรสักหน่อยไหม” มือคู่สวยหยิบกาน้ำชายกขึ้นรินแล้วเลื่อนแก้วให้

คาเงยามะที่ไม่รู้จะตอบอะไรจึงทำตามคำแนะนำของอีกฝ่ายแต่โดยดี และหลังจากได้กลืนของเหลวอุ่น ๆ ที่ทิ้งกลิ่นหวานอ่อนไว้ในปากก็ทำให้เขาตั้งสติขึ้นมาได้จริง ๆ

“แต่ก่อนเขตปกครองคันโตกับที่นี่น่ะ มีประชากรของ _พวกเรา_ มากที่สุด แต่ก็เป็นเขตที่สมาคมนักล่าส่งคนฝีมือดีมามากที่สุดเช่นกัน มันเลยกลายเป็นยุคสมัยแห่งความรุนแรง... พวกเราตอบโต้การล่าด้วยการฆ่า รู้ตัวอีกทีก็กลายเป็นสงครามย่อม ๆ ไปแล้ว” คิตะเองก็หยุดจิบชาก่อนพูดต่อ

“ตอนนั้นฉันอายุไม่เท่าไหร่ แต่ยังจำได้ดี แผนสุดท้ายของมนุษย์หมาป่าคือทลายกองบัญชาการของนักล่า เป็นครั้งแรกที่กลุ่มอำนาจทุกกลุ่มยอมร่วมมือกันด้วยดี เด็ก โอเมก้า และผู้หญิงส่วนใหญ่รวมกันอยู่ในห้องนิรภัยลับ ส่วนคนที่สู้ได้ก็รวมตัวกันเป็นกองทัพย่อม ๆ เข้าทำตามแผน แต่พวกเขาประมาทเกินไป... มีความลับรั่วไหล และกว่ากองกำลังจะรู้ตัว พวกนักล่าก็ระเบิดห้องนิรภัยทิ้ง ที่เหลือรอดส่วนใหญ่เป็นเด็ก เพราะห้องของพวกเราแน่นหนากว่าโถงของพวกผู้ใหญ่”

ชายหนุ่มยิ้มอ่อนโยนให้คนอายุน้อยกว่า

“พวกเราฝูงอินาริซากิทุกคนคือเด็กที่เหลือรอดจากระเบิดครั้งนั้น”

รสหวานฟุ้งในปากกลายเป็นขมปร่าติดลิ้น

แน่นอนว่ามนุษย์หมาป่าเกือบทุกตนคือผู้ได้รับความสูญเสียจากเหตุการณ์ครั้งนี้ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นชีวิตของตนเองหรือคนที่รัก โออิคาวะและอิวะอิสึมิเคยเล่าเรื่องยุคที่พวกเขาถูกล่าให้ลูกฝูงฟังเช่นกัน แต่ไม่มีการลงรายละเอียดการฆ่าฟัน ไม่มีอารมณ์เคียดแค้นในนั้น เพราะพวกเขาแค่ต้องการสอนให้พวกเขาระมัดระวังตัว เหตุการณ์นั้นผ่านไปแล้ว ความแค้นไม่ช่วยอะไร สิ่งที่ทำได้คือการระวังและป้องกันไม่ให้มันเกิดขึ้นอีก

แต่สายตาของคิตะนั้น...แม้เพียงชั่วขณะ แต่คาเงยามะเห็นว่ามันเจ็บปวดแค่ไหน อาฆาตเพียงใด

“โชคดีที่แผนของฝั่งเราเองก็ประสบความสำเร็จ เนื่องจากบอบช้ำกันหนักทั้งสองฝ่าย การเจรจาจบการล่าจึงเกิดขึ้น เรื่องเลยจบลงแบบนั้น พร้อม ๆ กับสมดุลของเราที่เสียไปโดยสิ้นเชิงเหมือนกัน”

“เพราะไม่มีโอเมก้าสินะครับ...”

“เก่งมาก สมกับเป็นเด็กที่โออิคาวะเลี้ยงดูมาจริง ๆ”

เด็กหนุ่มชะงัก ส่วนคิตะพูดต่อ

“เด็กที่รอดมาอย่างพวกฉันมีจำนวนน้อยมากที่เป็นโอเมก้า จะเฉลี่ยตนละฝูงยังไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำและต่อให้มีครอบครัวกับมนุษย์ธรรมดา เด็กที่ออกมาก็เป็นได้แค่ลูกครึ่ง เมื่อมีเลือดเนื้อไม่ถึงห้าสิบเอ็ดเปอร์เซ็นต์ก็จะเป็นได้แค่คลาสเบต้าอีกด้วย ถึงตอนนี้จำนวนมนุษย์หมาป่าในคันไซแทบจะเป็นเลือดบริสุทธิ์ร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์ แต่ก็คงสถานะนี้ไม่ได้อีกนานหรอก ผู้ใหญ่ในสงครามครั้งนั้นก็แก่ตัวลงทุกที เรียกได้ว่ากำลังอยู่ในยุคผลัดเปลี่ยนอำนาจล่ะนะ” ชายหนุ่มรอให้อายุน้อยกว่าตามทันก่อนพูดต่อ

“เพราะอย่างนั้นก็วกมาตอบคำถามได้ว่าแล้วนี่ส่งผลต่อพฤติกรรมของฝาแฝดกับการที่เราไม่ให้เธอออกไปข้างนอกได้อย่างไร หนึ่ง ทั้งชีวิตนี้มิยะทั้งคู่เคยเจอโอเมก้าแค่คนเดียว และพวกเขาไม่ได้มีความรู้สึกโอเมก้าคนนั้นลึกซึ้งเหมือนที่ให้เธอ”

“!?” เด็กหนุ่มที่ตัดสินใจหาอะไรมากลบรสในปากทำส้อมร่วงกระทบจานกระเบื้องดังเคร้งโดยที่มันยังไม่ได้แตะของหวานในจานเสียด้วยซ้ำ ใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์เห่อร้อนขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ เมื่อเห็นรอยยิ้มแซวปนเอ็นดูจากคนอายุมากกว่า  
               “ข้อสอง การเปลี่ยนผ่านอำนาจ ระบบการปกครองของคันไซคือรวมอำนาจไว้ที่ฝูงเดียวและสืบทอดตามสายเลือด ซึ่งคือฝูงขอทางเกียวโต แต่ในตอนนี้ท่านผู้อาวุโสอายุมากแล้วและฝูงนั้นก็ไม่มีทายาท เงื่อนไขคือฝูงที่มีทายาทเลือดบริสุทธิ์จะได้ตำแหน่งไปครอง และอย่างที่เธอรู้ว่าแถบนี้แทบไม่มีโอเมก้า การที่ฝูงเราพาเธอมานั้นย่อมทำให้เกิดความเข้าใจผิดว่า--”

คิตะฉีกอารมณ์ออกด้วยเหตุผลข้อที่เหลืออยู่ และแน่นอน มันดึงผู้ฟังของเขาตามไปด้วยเมื่อคาเงยามะพึมพำเสียงเบา

“พวกคุณจะใช้ผมให้กำเนิดทายาท”

“อย่างแย่คือพวกเขาจะหาทางกำจัดเธอ อย่างแย่ยิ่งกว่า...พวกเขาจะเอาเธอไปทำอย่างนั้นเสียเอง”

“...”

“คาเงยามะคุง ฉันดีใจมากนะตอนที่นายตัดสินย้ายมาฝูงเรา อยู่ที่ฝูงก็มีฉันคนเดียวที่เป็นโอเมก้า บางทีรับมือกับเจ้าพวกตัวโหวกเหวกนี่ก็ปวดหัวเหมือนกัน เพราะอย่างนั้น นอกจากหน้าที่ที่ต้องปกป้องลูกฝูงอยู่แล้ว ฉันยังอยากปกป้องเธอในฐานะ _ครอบครัวคนใหม่_ ด้วย”

“อ...คุณเป็นโอเมก้า ?”

แค่ข้อมูลที่อีกฝ่ายให้มาก็ทำให้สมองของเด็กหนุ่มทำงานจนแทบโอเวอร์ฮีท พอเจอความจริงนี้เข้าไปเขาถึงกับน็อกค้าง ทำเอาเกือบลืมเรื่องอื่น ๆ หมด

“คิดว่าโอเมก้าคนเดียวที่เจ้าพวกแฝดเคยเจอคือใครล่ะ” ชายหนุ่มหัวเราะเบา ๆ

“ต...แต่กลิ่นของคุณ” จะว่าไปคาเงยามะรู้สึกตั้งแต่ที่มิยางิแล้วว่ากลิ่นของคิตะมีอะไรแปลก ๆ มันเป็นกลิ่นฉุนจัดของอัลฟ่าเมื่อตอนที่พวกเขายังอยู่ที่นั่น แต่เมื่อมายังรังที่เฮียวโงะเขาแทบไม่ได้กลิ่นของอีกฝ่ายเลย

“น้ำหอมน่ะ บางทีออกไปติดต่อกับฝูงอื่นก็ต้องระวังตัวหน่อย พ่อของฉัน...อดีตจ่าฝูงสั่งไว้แบบนั้น การเป็นโอเมก้าที่นี่หมายถึงอันตราย และอาจทำให้ฝูงโดนเพ่งเล็งเอาได้ ก่อนหน้านี้ก็ถูกลักพาตัวอยู่สองสามครั้ง วุ่นวายเชียวล่ะ”

“...อ่า...เหนื่อยหน่อยนะครับ”

ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมชั่วครู่ก่อนคิตะจะหัวเราะเสียงดัง แม้จะครู่เล็ก ๆ ก่อนเปลี่ยนเป็นหายใจหอบแทน คาเงยามะต้องวุ่นวายหาน้ำให้ดื่ม

“เธอนี่น่ารักจริง ๆ ด้วย เพิ่งเคยได้ยินคนพูดแบบนี้หลังจากฉันเล่าเรื่องนี้ให้ฟังนะเนี่ย” หลังจากปรับจังหวะหายใจได้แล้ว คนอายุมากกว่าก็เอ่ยขึ้นมาพลางยกมือขึ้นหยิกแก้มอีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ

“อืม เรื่องที่คุยก็มีเท่านี้แหละ ถ้าทำให้เวลาน้ำชาของเธอกร่อยก็ขอโทษด้วยนะ” นิ้วเรียวชี้ไปยังขนมหวานที่ยังไม่ถูกแตะต้องกับถ้วยน้ำชาที่คาเงยามะดื่มไปแค่อึกเดียว

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ ปกติอยู่ที่นั่นไม่มีเวลาอาหารว่าง เลยกินก็ได้ไม่กินก็ได้...”

“อยากกลับไปพักผ่อนก่อนเวลาอาหารเย็นไหม ฉันอยากให้เธอมาทานด้วยกันนะ...คนอื่น ๆ เองก็อยากทำความรู้จักกับเธอเหมือนกัน ว่ายังไงล่ะ ?”

“ผม...ขอเวลาคิดสักหน่อย..” เด็กหนุ่มลุกขึ้นยืน

“งั้นไว้ถึงเวลาจะให้โอซามุไปเรียกเหมือนเดิมนะ ถ้ายังอยากอยู่คนเดียวก็ยังไม่ต้องตอบตกลงก็ได้ แล้วก็...ขอบคุณมากนะ ที่ฟังกัน”

“ครับ” เด็กหนุ่มเปิดประตูออก ดูงุนงงเล็กน้อยที่ไม่มีคนตามประกบอย่างเคย

_แต่ในเมื่อคิตะซังไม่ว่าอะไรก็คงไม่เป็นไร..._

“แล้วก็ คิตะซังครับ” เด็กหนุ่มที่หันมาปิดประตูเปิดมันออกอีกครั้งอย่างเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้

“ว่ายังไง คาเงยามะคุง”

“เรื่องที่บอกว่าจะคิด...ผมหมายถึงเรื่องที่จะขอย้ายกลับมิยางิด้วยนะครับ”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> บทนี้อธิบายเซ็ตติ้งไว้พอสมควรเลย ที่หายไปเขียนนานมากเพราะพยายามย่อยข้อมูลออกมาให้เข้าใจง่าย ๆ ค่ะ มีตัดทอนรายละเอียดและข้อมูลบางเรื่องออกไป เพราะคิดว่ายังไงทะยอยเล่าน่าจะดีกว่า หวังว่าจะไม่งงกันนะคะ 
> 
> ด้วยรักและหิวข้าว
> 
> เปโกะเอง


End file.
